Mannequins are used as aids in teaching cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). Students can practice and learn the proper techniques of chest compression and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (MMR) without acting on an actual patient. CPR mannequins have been known that simulate human appearance closely so that the students will be accustomed to the look and feel of performing CPR in a real life situation.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable if a CPR mannequin simulated the look and feel of a human while also being substantially race neutral. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a CPR mannequin that provided immediate feedback to the CPR trainee that the CPR procedure being performed by the trainee was accomplishing the required degree of ventilation and chest compressions to revive the simulated patient. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable if a CPR mannequin provided immediate feedback that was observable easily by a CPR instructor in front of a class of trainees each of which is performing on a different mannequin. The present inventor has also recognized that it would be desirable if a CPR mannequin provided active feedback or interaction with the trainee that would be interesting and entertaining such as to stimulate the trainee to perform and learn to a greater degree.